


Neurodivergent

by SammyTheFloof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD/ADD, F/M, Neurodivergent!Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Slow Burn, asexual!Reader, detective!reader, there will be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyTheFloof/pseuds/SammyTheFloof
Summary: Life was a constant struggle for you, you simply functioned differently to everyone else but they couldn't understand it. You had gotten comfortable in your life and newfound role within your job at a police officer until recent deviancy cases saw to uproot all of that. Now you found yourself alone in a foreign country, tasked with aiding the investigation of what was triggering the landslide of cases. You had to learn to trust new people again and that scared you. But after working with a certain android, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?TL:DR, i suck at summaries and my brain does what it wants so here we are.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i recently got D:BH the other week and my adhd ass has decided to completely hyperfixate on it. I LOVE reading the connor/reader fics and wanted to write one myself and noticed there was basically no fics focusing on an ace and or neurodivergent reader; and after having a mental episode here we are :')  
> Im really sorry if it seems to drag or go all over the place; i just let my brain do its thing and i just wrote down wherever it went.  
> It WAS meant to actually start in Detroit but my brain does what it wants and that didn't happen, but we'll be there next chap.
> 
> Had a friend help me proof-read and if yall wondering "whomst is this Bobert", -points at friend- this bish went through it all and changed the name each time >:V but i dont have the energy to change it back so we die like men
> 
> Anyway this is kind of a self-insert and i require the dopamine that validation gives me,  
> This is my first time writing anything in Years so if you guys have any advice/tips and all the rest of that good stuff, please comment <3

You had no idea how you even got here. Well, you did, but it didn't make it feel or seem any less surreal. Your whole life you unknowingly struggled with being different—  _ functioning _ differently, and you didn’t even know it was a thing until it was brought to your attention recently. Once it was, however, everything made so much sense. Everything was a struggle; remembering to do simple tasks, making and maintaining routines, even starting and keeping up conversations with people just to name a few. Because of this, you often found yourself wondering how in the world you got to be not only a police officer, but a detective in Detroit of all places. You thought back to 5 years ago, you remembered being angry and being pressured to do things and get a job. It was always the same thing: “You have to do this,” and “You need to do that”. You’d gently ask them to remind you— you forget things very easily if you didn’t have the energy to do them right away. They would always give you the same response: “We shouldn’t have to remind you, you’re an adult, you’re expected to remember”. It frustrated you to no end that they didn’t understand, you  _ needed  _ to be reminded, you couldn’t explain how or why other than that's just how you functioned. If you didn’t have those reminders then you’d be even more useless than you felt.

That same anger that you felt 5 years ago bubbled up inside of you again. Impulsively you applied to the police academy of your home state, just so you could turn around and say “There, I did a thing” to those who kept pestering you. You knew you wouldn’t get past the physical testing. You weren’t fit— hell, you barely had the energy to shower most days. You were so sure you’d fail, so mentally prepared for it, that you became absolutely floored when the supervising officer turned to you and offered his congratulations. You didn’t know  _ what _ to do. You looked around at the other 4 people still standing, all men much taller and larger and fitter than you were.  _ ‘I passed? I got in?’ _ Just like passing highschool without studying, you somehow managed to pass this as well.  _ ‘Now what do I do? It’s not supposed to go like this?’ _

Five years had passed and you hated it. To say you were winging it felt like an understatement— sure, you had the training,  _ so _ ? Your attention to details, no matter how fine, and your ability to think differently from everyone else— to think outside-the-box as it were, are what earned you the promotion to detective. Somewhere at the back of your mind you were thrilled, after having watched so many crime shows during your teenage years it was always something you low-key wanted to do, you just never thought you’d actually do it. But you had gotten comfortable in your previous role, it was familiar. Sure, you often got talked down on by people you had to arrest and sure, it made you feel like worthless trash, you convinced yourself that was the truth so their words didn’t hurt as much. Eventually you got desensitised to it. Probably not the healthiest coping mechanism, but it worked for you and that's all that mattered.

Around a year ago you heard of an android that had knocked its owner unconscious and fled, never to be seen again. You and everyone else in your division, perhaps even everyone in general, were surprised by this. That's not supposed to happen— people were concerned, androids were simply  _ not _ programmed to hurt people. This intrigued you greatly, you thought back to a particular sci-fi show you used to watch religiously with your family. Did the machine become sentient? Was it just a glitch in its coding? You thought about that a lot, in fact, it was the only thing your brain let you think about most of the time. Machines becoming sentient? The concept amazed you, but it was also a scary thought. You knew what people were like, how they would react. They were sheep at best. If one cried wolf the rest would quickly follow. You wanted to know more but this was the first case people had heard of, so there wasn’t much to find.

A couple of months later there had been another, and another. As the months went on there were more and more, and the cases came in more frequently, but only in your country. You started copying case files and taking them home to look over each day, trying to find something,  _ anything _ . It was  _ technically _ stealing but your brain refused to let this go, feeling the familiar and unwelcomed paralysis and numbness that came with a new fixation. You wanted to believe it was possible— it was  _ amazing _ . You always did like to dream of these sorts of things.

Of course your most recent fixation didn’t go unnoticed, they never did. You remember the feeling of dread creeping up your spine into your head as your captain called you into his office. It was the end of August and even though it was winter, it felt a lot colder than usual. To be fair, with your intolerance you were always cold regardless of the actual temperature. You sat down in the chair opposite him, posture straight, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in front of you. Everyone always called you polite but you didn’t know why, it was just something you always subconsciously did.When riding horses you always were seated with a straight posture, you supposed it's what felt most comfortable when in front of others.

**“What do you know about deviants?** ” He didn’t look angry or displeased, if anything he looked… curious?  _ ‘Is he not angry that I stole case files? Deviants?’ _

**“What do you mean by... deviants?”** You asked for clarification, looking the man directly in the eyes— another habit. You didn’t know why, it always just made you feel uncomfortable. His name was… Bobert? He was much older than you were, starting to grey at his temples. He always seemed like a decent person, you remember seeing his wife and son come into the station a few times a week but you couldn’t remember their names. It took a moment to realise he was talking to you again, but you managed to catch enough of what he said to form an answer.

**“Oh, the androids,”** you started, staring at the corner of the brown wooden desk to think of words to put together. You  _ hated _ being put on the spot like this. You knew how to answer his question, but as soon as you were asked you felt like a dumb fish, mind full of static and white noise.  **“Uh well, they… uh,”** you stuttered, swallowing sharply, but the man just waited patiently. He knew how you functioned, in fact, he was the one who brought up the idea of you being neurodivergent, triggering you to research it and come to a realisation. Bobert was nothing if not patient, and you appreciated that immensely. Taking a moment to breathe and to pull together what staticy thoughts you had, you looked up at him again to answer.

**“Well, from all of the cases i have looked over and the witnesses and owners I have talked to, I can come to the conclusion that the androids acted not only un-commanded but outside of their programming.”** You paused a moment to think about them, there was always something that stood out to you that the others refused to acknowledge. **“The others think that with evidence of blue-blood at some of the scenes and witness statements, the androids were the aggressors and attacked their owners before fleeing.”** Bobert nodded slowly, your use of ‘the others’ not escaping his attention as he regarded you.

**“But not you?”** It wasn’t an accusation, simply an inquiry into your own personal thoughts on the matter. You looked away from him then, down at the desk in between the two of you and to the empty coffee mug still sitting there.

**“I think...”** A lump grew in your throat before you swallowed it back down and took a deep breath. You looked up at him again.  **“What if… we have it backwards?”** You started carefully, he nodded for you to continue.  **“What if the androids weren’t the aggressors? What if it was the owners and they just retaliated?”** You knew this feeling personally, you had been in that situation before. The unwelcomed resurfacing of the memories, however brief, made your skin crawl. Bobert continued to look at you, thinking over your words. You felt kind of uncomfortable, even judged for having a differing opinion than the majority.

**“Based on what evidence?”** It was a legitimate question and a logical one, you knew this, but it still kicked your brain and emotions into overdrive. Before toxic thoughts could paralyse you into silence you answered as truthfully you could. For whatever reason you always felt compelled to tell the truth to everyone and you hated it, you would spill your life story out to a complete stranger if they just simply asked. No sense of self-preservation, as they say.

**“Well for starters, the blue-blood that was still visible at some of the scenes. It would take a considerable amount of damage, force, or a really sharp object to do that,”** You hated spilling out your thoughts to people. Weird enough as it was, they didn’t need to know the clusterfuck that was your brain and thought process.  **“Another is that all of their so-called victims were left alive, either mostly unharmed or unconscious before they fled. Then I had a thought to ask friends and relatives about how they treated their androids.”** A look of confusion came and went across the older man's face and you stopped. A silent question of  _ ‘why?’ _ So you continued.

**“Well, uh… while I was on the thought of ‘what if the owners pushed first,’ I wanted to ask the people that knew them how they treated their androids. I thought that maybe that could’ve been a trigger? Or something, i don't know…”** You trailed off, staring at the desk corner and picking the skin around your nails.  **“Some of them told me that they had a tendency to push their androids around, hit them, and were pretty abusive towards them.”** Looking up again you saw Bobert mull over your words, putting two and two together. You would really like the opportunity to talk to one of these deviant androids, find out why and how. Unfortunately, with them all disappearing off the face of the planet it was pretty unlikely.

**“It makes sense,”** he sighed sitting back in his chair.  **“You have shown an interest in this.”** He stated matter-of-factly and you couldn't help but feel called out.  _ ‘Was I that obvious?’ _ You snorted to yourself,  _ ‘Of course I was, don’t be stupid. Everyone freaking knows.’ _

**“I just find the idea of machine sentience interesting if it’s true,”** you stated carefully.  **“I mean, I doubt it is because this is real life but it's a nice thought… If people didn’t get hurt, of course.”** You added on quickly when the man started to frown. He regarded you for a moment, making you shuffle in your seat and avoiding eye contact. Bobert seemed to come to some sort of conclusion as he sat up again, smiling reassuringly. At least, that's what it looked like, and it did make you feel a little bit better. Pulling a folder out of the desk’s drawer, he placed it on the table in front of you— but you made no movement to look at it without permission.

**“What do you think of Detroit?”** he asked then, a small smile starting to grace his aged face.  _ ‘Of.. what? Is that a place? A city?’ _

**“I’m afraid I don't… know what you mean? What is that?”** Bobert chuckled softly to himself, tapping the file with his fingers in a rhythm.

**“Detroit is a city in the United States,”** Understanding washed over you— to be fair, you rarely paid any attention to the goings on of the world or other countries outside of your own. It wasn’t important nor relevant to you, but in hindsight though it was probably a toxic view. _Cringe._ **“Cyberlife has their base of operations and manufacturing in Detroit.”** Ah, there was the significance. **“I know you wont like this but, the Detroit police department has requested assistance with their deviancy cases. It has been requested that we send someone over, country and political relations and all that.”** You paused. You weren’t stupid, you knew where this was going and the idea alone sent thoughts and fears tumbling through your brain like a stampede.

**“I’m s-sorry, you want** **_me_ ** **to go to** **_America_ ** **to investigate these deviants? When I can barely do that here? I don't even have a passport!”** You could hear your voice getting louder although you didn’t mean it— you hadn’t even realised you were now standing.  _ ‘When did I do that?’ _ Looking back down at the captain you watched as he rubbed his hands over his face. In the moment of silence you could hear a faint beat start playing inside of your head— you willed it to stop.  _ ‘Not now.’ _

**“You’re the only one who’s shown even a scrap of care about this. Fuck, you’ve put more time and thought into it than even** **_I_ ** **have and this shit’s been going across my desk since the start of the year.”** You felt yourself retake your seat, the beat in your head getting persistent. You recognised it to be the start to a song you’ve been listening to the past few weeks— it always came back.  _ ‘Perfect timing, brain. Right when I need to concentrate.’ _ But of course, you could feel your energy waning with each beat as it got louder. Suddenly, staring at a wall thinking of everything and nothing felt like the only thing.

**“Cyberlife needs this figured out and under control before the public finds out. I know your opinions, you know what could be at stake if that happens.”** You flinched at the sudden sound of his voice. _ ‘Focus you idiot, it's not that hard.’  _ He was right, shit would hit the fan and people would fucking panic, people are  _ stupid _ . Sighing dejectedly, you mustered all of your remaining energy to look at the captain again.

**“So, when do I go? How do I get a passport?”** You mentally slapped yourself at the second question. You knew that, you just never had a reason to get one until now. Bobert slid the folder towards you, motioning for you to open it. Your curiosity made you sit up straighter, attention immediately brought back to the present. Opening it, your eyes fell upon paperwork and a small blue book with a familiar gold coat of arms printed on the front.

**“It's all been sorted,”** he watched as you looked over each document with curiosity.  **“Flight’s in 2 weeks, the address of your apartment is in the files along with car registration details and all the rest of it.”** He pointed out each one to you as he said them, the mention of the car made your stomach drop. You hated driving, absolutely hated it— it  _ terrified  _ you. Not because you were bad at it, in fact, you learned it fairly quickly. It was the other people you had to share the road with that terrified you, and to think that now you had to get used to driving on the wrong side of a car on the wrong side of the road?  _ Panic. _

**“When you get there, you will be reporting to a…”** he paused a moment to sift through some of the paperwork.  **“Captain Fowler,”** he finished before looking back at you. Stacking all of the paper neatly back together, you slid them all back into the folder along with your new passport, unease settling into your stomach. You were being uprooted from everything you knew, everything you were comfortable with, and being dropped into a foreign country alone. You felt numb, the song beat no longer playing in your head, just white noise as silence ticked by.

**“Alright,”** you spoke softly, taking a deep breath to steady yourself, _‘You can do this, it ain’t gonna kill you, you just gotta put your big-kid-pants on and be an adult… y'know, like normal people.’_ **“Do you still want me coming in until then?”** Better ask just in case, you didn’t want to assume and hinder yourself when you’ve just been trusted with something this big. Of course, you really hoped he’d say no, you always did. Time at home to sleep and be a vampire living in a dark room was always the most comforting thing to do, it made you feel happy. If that was even the correct word for it, maybe content? Bobert smiled at you knowingly, he knew how your brain worked because his wife was the same. When he told you about that it had made you feel so much better about yourself, glad that at least someone understood and knew how to react accordingly.

**“I’ve given you the 2 weeks off to get yourself sorted,”** you knew he meant mentally.  **“Consider it a well earned break.”** You couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across your face, you hated smiling but on very rare occasions it just happened. You stood, folder in hand.

**“I really appreciate it, sir.”** He stood as well.  **“I… hope I won't disappoint.”** You were honest.

**“I know you won't.”** You both shook hands firmly, he smiled warmly back at you.  **“Good luck.”**

**“Thank you, sir.”** You spoke one last time before turning and walking out of his office. You walked past all of the desks to your own, shuffling your backpack strap onto one shoulder as you walked away from everything that you knew and everything that was comfortable and familiar. A sense of foreboding settled within you as you walked out of those doors for the last time into the crisp and chilled air. You felt your heart stutter at the feeling. You couldn’t help but feel that everything was about to change.

For better or worse? You’d have to find out on your own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Still have no idea what im doin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I decided to... try and not use the "y/n" stuff because i just feel they're easier to read
> 
> Also im gonna... uhh whats the word.. move away? from canon a bit just to have it spread out over a few months instead of a couple of days

Detroit was a lot colder than you had anticipated. You knew it could snow here, but knowing and feeling are two different things. You stood in the cold breeze, gazing up at the high rises and glass towers. An indescribable feeling settled over you; you had always hated cities and the crowds and loud noises they had, but something about the many glowing lights against a pitch black sky seemed… almost magical. One thing that stood out most to you was the amount of blue, dark blue and cyan blue lights contrasting so satisfyingly against the darkness, ‘I _ ’m a simple girl,’ _ you chuckled to yourself. ‘I _ see glowy blue lights and I wanna touch’ _ . You felt like you could stand there forever staring at those lights, but the cold was getting bone-biting and your shivering was relentless. Tearing your gaze away from the shimmering buildings your eyes fell upon a driverless taxi as it pulled in front of you, doors opening automatically at your presence.

This startled you momentarily, you had heard of driverless cars and seen them in vids, but to actually see one for yourself was… you weren’t sure what it was. It took you a moment to realise you had yet to get in,  _ ‘we should be using the car, _ ’ you mentally argued with yourself.  _ ‘No, I can't. I don't know how the roads work here. They’re all backwards… But what if… No. You’re in the taxi now _ .’ Pulling yourself out of the silent back-and-forth you gazed at the electronic panel that took up the entire dashboard. It completely baffled you,  _ ‘god I feel like a boomer,’ _ you snorted, taking in the glowing yellow interface and the very obvious field labelled ‘Address’.  _ ‘Oh, so basically a GPS, I knew that’ _ . Tapping the address you were given, the doors automatically closed and the… car? Drove itself off. You could feel a smile trying to break out on your face.  _ ‘This is so freaking cool, why can't we have this shit back home _ .’ The console estimated it would take around 20 minutes to get to your new address with the heavy traffic, so you pulled out your holopad from your backpack and set to browsing. You suddenly remembered a case file that had been cc’d to you a week before you left. You had been meaning to look at it, but with the excitement of everything and just generally how you were, you kept forgetting it existed.

What you saw within the file immediately turned your blood to ice. Not only was it a hostage situation but also a homicide, both committed by a deviant android. ‘ _ Oh shit _ .’ This was the first time you’ve heard of one actually killing someone.  _ ‘Father was shot 3 times, daughter was taken and held hostage on the balcony. _ ’ You flicked through the report, a wall of text, looking for keywords and phrases. You didn't have the mental capacity to sit and read the wall without your mind being reduced to static in a couple of sentences.  _ ‘Deviant was going to be replaced _ …  _ Deviant emulated fear at the possibility of dying… It was scared? And it felt… betrayed? _ ’ This just added weight to your ‘androids rebelling’ theory, though of course you’d never tell anyone that. People are already getting scared and as far as they were concerned this was just a one-off occurrence. But you knew better.

Clicking the pad off you placed it back into your bag, mind running haywire with what felt like hundreds of different thoughts and ideas. Fingers slowly tapping on your legs you gazed out of the tinted windows, lights flashing by as the self-driving taxi sped through the streets.  _ ‘So they can feel emotions? Or something similar… fear… betrayal…’ _ Your thoughts drifted to the images of the dead father and the trashed apartment that was in the file.  _ ‘Emotions strong enough that it went a step further and actually killed someone for it…’ _ The idea was slightly disturbing though morbidly curious to say the least.

Suddenly the overhead light illuminated the inside of the taxi, startling you as the doors slid open. You sat there dumbly for a moment, not realising the car had even stopped until the computerised voice announced your arrival. Looking over to the main console, you confirmed that you were, in fact, at the destination.  _ ‘Huh, that was quick.’ _ Grabbing your bags, you quickly slid out of the vehicle, automatic doors closing behind you. The building in front of you was tall and modern, dark greys and whites making it look neat and formal. Walkway still bustling as pedestrians made their way around you even at this late hour. Breathing in the sharp cold air, you picked up your bags again and made your way inside.  _ ‘This is gonna be hell…’ _

~~~

You had a few days to yourself to settle in and get to know the city a bit better upon arrival, but as with anything, those easy free days didn't last forever. Having barely even seen the inside of the police station you worked at now, you were called out to your first case. Unfortunately, it happened to be a homicide. This was the second one now that you had heard of, it was a sobering development.  _ ‘Are things really that bad that they have to resort to this?’ _ The buildings blurring by the self-driving taxi grew noticeably smaller and sparser as you headed further to the outskirts of the city and towards the suburbs. Rain streaked the windows as the dark night sky, blackened further by heavy clouds threatened to unleash more with the distant flashes of lightning gradually inching closer.

Stepping out of the taxi after it came to a halt, you stood a moment and took in the scene before you as drops of rain gathered on your shoulders. Police cars with flashing red and blue lights, news crews with their blinding white spotlights, drones illuminating everything they flew over. It was almost daylight with how bright everything was. Flashing your badge at the android standing guard you entered the run-down house, only to be hit with the single most putrid smell you have ever been assaulted with. You always thought there could be nothing left to surprise you, yet the universe was apparently insistent on proving you wrong every time. Gagging, you held up a sleeve to cover your nose and mouth in an effort to lessen the horrendous stench.

**“Believe me, we were quick to open the windows,”** an older and larger man took notice of your struggles, offering a mask that you gratefully accepted.  **“We were told someone new was going to be joining us. Ben.”** The man pulled a glove off his hand, extending it and you shook it briefly giving a small nod of your head introducing yourself. Quickly scanning your eyes over the room the first thing you noticed was the atrocious state it was in. It was quite frankly, disgusting. Walls half torn down, trash completely covering most parts of the floor, black mould covering the roof and some of what remained of the carpet, windows were even boarded up. How anyone could live in such conditions was absolutely beyond you.  _ ‘I mean I know I barely have the energy to even look at a vacuum but this is just…’ _ There were no words. Crouching down in front of the body slouching on the wall, it took you a moment to realise Ben was giving you a rundown on what they knew.

**“You said he had an android?”** voice muffled by the mask, you looked up at the computer-perfect black writing on the wall.  _ ‘Dried blood, no doubt the victim’s.’  _ You never thought an android would let a house get into such a state of disrepair but here you were.

**“Yep, wasn’t anywhere to be found when we got here though,”** he flipped through his holopad as you shrugged; the disappearance was expected. **“Front door was locked so we think it must’ve gone out the back way.”** You hummed in reply, three weeks is a long time to disappear.  _ ‘I really want to talk to one… is that so much to ask… Apparently so…’ _ You saw Ben check his watch out of the corner of your eye as he shook his head and looked toward the front door.

**“Come on, Lieutenant,”** Ben sighed exasperatedly, hands dropping to his sides as he turned towards the door.  **“Where the hell are you…”** You heard him mutter under his breath as he walked away. Brushing it away, you turned your attention back to the greying body in front of you, knife wounds littering the man's chest.  _ ‘Twenty eight… That wasn’t too healthy…’ _ Your eyes drifted down to your left, a bloodied knife resting a small distance away in front of a yellow marker. Standing back up, you grimaced as your knees and back complained and creaked.  _ ‘Gettin old already.’ _ Crouching back down in front of the knife, you inspected it with a gloved hand. It was a lot thicker than what was on the wall as it completely coated the blade, even still being wet in a spot after all this time. Movement in front of you caught your attention, immediately drawing your gaze to whatever it was. Ben had returned with two others in tow.

An older and gruff looking man with grey hair and short beard looked around at the scene with disdain, he obviously didn't want to be here.  _ ‘I wonder if that's the Lieutenant that Ben mentioned…’ _ Your eyes then fell on the taller figure behind him, or rather, the bright glowing blue armband. Of course your brain tunnel visioned on it, it was blue and it stood out, how could it not. It seemed to shimmer with each subtle movement with what looked like triangles of many different shades. Without even realising it, you were now standing. Upon hearing your name in introduction from Ben, you looked back at the gruff man; Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

**“Oh Jesus,”** he growled, rolling his eyes before looking at Ben.  **“Another fucking new kid? Just what I need, as if this prick wasn’t bad enough…”** Ben held up his hands as if to say ‘don't look at me’ but all you could feel was the slight stab of anger and annoyance at the Lieutenant’s rudeness. You still hadn’t taken notice of whoever he was with, but right in this moment, you didn’t really care. Your lip curled into a snarl as he brushed passed you and without thinking, you grabbed his arm, forcing the man to look at you. You could tell he was about to go off but you were faster.

**“I’ll have you know,** **_mate_ ** **,”** you snarled as you spat the last word. You realised you probably shouldn’t be trying to throw hands with higher-ups but like hell were you about to let someone walk all over you and treat you like some school kid on an excursion.  **“I was chosen specifically to assist in investigating these deviants, a choice no way in hell made lightly. I’ve been in this job long enough, this isn’t my first fucking rodeo.”** You let him go then, the room silent as everyone was no doubt watching. You didn’t care. Hank opened his mouth to retaliate but you weren’t done.

**“I flew across an entire fucking ocean, battled twenty odd hours of jet lag and I’m Still on time and Not smellin like I just came out of the fucking pub.”** Letting go of his arm, he looked as if he wanted to throttle you through the wall. Evidently the man had more self-control than that as he looked around at all of the watchers before he swore under his breath before walking away.  _ ‘That’s definitely gonna come back to bite me on the ass later…’ _ You looked at the onlookers as they quickly went back to work, a small smirk worked its way onto your face.  _ ‘That’s never not satisfying…’ _ Someone hadn’t moved however, in fact you almost had forgotten they were even there. Your eyes drifted to the blue band again then around as you took in the dark grey formal coat, a glowing blue triangle and the white ‘RK800’ across the front.  _ ‘Android…’ _

**“Good evening, Detective,”** he greeted politely as if nothing had happened, hands folded and clasped behind his back.  **“My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I was informed you would be joining us on all android related cases.”** Your mind went blank as you introduced yourself to him. Connor nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.  _ ‘I… wasn’t told about this… when did this happen?’ _ You tried to think back to when you were at the station earlier.  _ ‘Shit I probably was and can’t remember… Fuck!’ _ Mentally reprimanding yourself, you took a few steps back as Connor kneeled down in front of the knife you were previously inspecting. Just as you were about to turn and head into the kitchen, you were unfortunate enough to catch the sight of Connor touching the bloody knife with his bare fingers before lifting them to his mouth and…

“ **What the fucking shit?!”**

**“Oh Connor, Jesus christ!”** Hank had apparently chosen the worst time to come back and do his job, looking as if he’d just bitten into a lemon. Connor on the other hand, was completely undisturbed by the fact that he had just licked thirteen-week-old blood off a knife.  **“What the hell are you doing?”** The android looked at the both of you as if it should’ve been obvious.

**“I’m analysing the blood,”** he stated simply. You shook your head in disbelief.  **“I can check samples in real time. I’m sorry, I should've told you.”** Wordlessly you just shook your head and turned back into the kitchen, Hank muttering something along the lines of ‘fucking androids’. You simply scoffed to yourself,  _ ‘Now I've seen everything…’ _

~

Standing underneath the attic hatch, something didn’t sit right with you. You couldn’t tell what it was as you looked from the frenzied writing on the bathroom tiles to the seemingly unimportant hatch. Call it a gut feeling; over the years you learned to never ignore it. You had lost track of where Hank and Connor were, so lost in your own world of ideas and information, you thought about looking for them.  _ ‘No, there's probably nothing of importance up there… And if there isn’t I won't hear the end of it… especially not after earlier…’ _ Your eyes fell upon one of the kitchen chairs and your mind was made up. Looking around you took note of all the turned backs and the Lieutenant and android in the living room standing over the body.  _ ‘No one will notice if I bugger off for a minute…’ _ Hefting the chair up, you marched over to the hatch and placed it down quietly, no one was paying you any attention still. Pulling yourself up, you reached and pushed it open. Looking around once more and being satisfied that no one was watching, you pulled yourself up into the dark room.

The dust was the first thing to hit you, nose stinging and eyes watering as you held a sleeved hand over your nose in an attempt to stop the oncoming storm of sneezes. It was dark. So dark you could barely see. After giving your eyes a moment to adjust and sinuses a moment to settle, you slowly stood, wood flooring creaking beneath you. Thunder quietly rumbled in the distance as you took a slow step forward. Pushing back a plastic curtain, your eyes fell upon a slumped over dummy.  _ ‘Totally not creepy at all..’ _ Pushing forward, you failed to notice the near silent creak of the floorboards behind you. A sudden thud and flash of red nearly made you jump out of your skin.  _ ‘It’s here… It's definitely here… I should… get the others…’  _ Your heart was racing, it felt like it was banging on the inside of your chest like a prisoner on jail bars.  _ ‘I have to go back… _ ’ Your legs kept moving you forward, the other side of your brain having other ideas.  _ ‘What if this is my only chance to finally talk to one…’  _ Another step forward. Then another. A tall shelf and behind it, the red circle of a distressed LED. It rushed towards you. Your hand flew to the hilt of the taser at your side. But it stopped in front of you. A face full of fear streaked with dried blood. You relaxed your grip on your taser, bringing your hands up, palms open. He was almost hyperventilating, if that was even possible.

**“Easy,”** you spoke as softly as you could, not wanting to frighten him further.  **“I'm not gonna hurt you, it’s alright.”** His dark brown eyes frantically flashed to something behind you before coming to rest on you again. A flash of lightning in the window next to you illuminated the android enough that you could see him fully, if only briefly. His android issue shirt was brown with dirt and splotched with dried blood, his arms evidently damaged enough that his artificial skin there couldn’t reform.

**“Please…”** he pleaded, voice shaking and quiet.  **“D-don’t tell them!”** His eyes went behind you again and for a moment you felt your skin prickle, but you chose to ignore it. Resting your hands back at your sides, you took a step back to give him a bit of space. There were so many questions going through your head, so many ideas, so many things you wanted to confirm and ask. Unfortunately, you wouldn’t get that chance.

**“Connor! The fuck is going on up there?!”** Hanks' voice. The prickling on the back of your neck returned and you spun around. Face to face with the android sent by Cyberlife. Your heart jumped into your throat.  _ ‘Shit…’ _

**“Con, wait---”** he looked at you then, expression unreadable. Another flash of lightning, illuminating one half of his face, LED a steady blue as he looked between you and the terrified android. A moment felt like hundreds as the seconds ticked by.

**“It’s here, Lieutenant!”** tearing your eyes from the emotionless brown ones in front of you, you slowly turned to the fearful and resigned ones behind you. He was looking at you now and what you saw made your heart break.

**“I’m sorry…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not... quite how i wanted their first interactions to go... but... like when i first played the game i paid 0 attention to physical appearances so i just forgot that was a thing //shot
> 
> Also yall can rip my big ass paragraphs out of my cold dead hands >:V


End file.
